


what's a girl like you doing in a cave like this?

by Melui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Kiss, Pining, Sudden Storm, Summer Camp AU, SuperCorp, inclement weather au, karlena, mashup prompt, third wheeling umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melui/pseuds/Melui
Summary: Caught in a sudden storm while in the forest checking a boundary line, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor have to take shelter together for safety. Confined together in a small cave, will the situation give them enough courage to finally act on their feelings?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 604





	what's a girl like you doing in a cave like this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlieroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieroe/gifts).



> This is a mashup from [this mashup trope list](https://melui-the-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/post/629456058750042112/fanfiction-trope-mash-up) requested by my friend :)
> 
> Tropes: Summer Camp AU and Inclement Weather AU

“This was a really dumb idea,” Lena muttered as she trudged after Kara through the forest that surrounded Housatonic Summer Camp.

“What was that? Lena? What did you say?” Kara called over her shoulder, pushing aside the branch of a tree to go past it, but forgetting to hold it for Lena. A well-timed dive to the hard ground was the only thing that stopped it from taking Lena’s head off on its way back. Lena groaned as she pushed herself back to her feet, brushing pine needles and mud off her stinging knees.

“For fuck’s sake,” Lena said under her breath, picking a leaf off her shirt. Sighing, she took it off and tied it around her waist, leaving her in just her shorts and a thin blue tank top, which were both now stained with large splotches and streaks of mud. “Such a good look.”

It was a week before the first group of kids were due to start arriving to start their three-week summer camp experience. Housatonic was a fairly new camp with very modern facilities, and each of the staff members had their own small, private cabins. All of the staff had arrived to set up their various activities, make sure that all the equipment was safe and in working order, and to check the borders of the camp. Kara had pulled the short straw for the boundary check, and had asked Lena if she wanted to go for a walk with her. It was a muggy day, the air close and cloying. Not exactly the day for a 10-mile hike in the woods, and if it had been anyone else who’d asked, Lena would’ve said no. But it was Kara, and Lena was a sucker for her pretty face and the pleading smile she’d given her this morning.

This was Lena’s second summer as the camp’s archery instructor, and Kara’s fourth as the tennis instructor. Kara was the kind of annoyingly attractive, irritatingly charming person that Lena would normally steer clear of. However, Kara was also one of the kindest people Lena had ever met, and she actually seemed to _want_ to be Lena’s friend. However, and this loomed large in Lena’s mind, Lena had sometimes caught Kara looking at her for longer than was strictly polite. She’d find any excuse to come and watch Lena teach a bunch of teenagers archery, cheering loudly or whistling through her fingers whenever Lena hit the center of the target.

Kara would ask Lena to come and play tennis with her sometimes, saying that she was the only one there who could give her any kind of competition. She would always ask haltingly, with a blush on her face, and Lena always said yes. Privately, she knew that there were plenty of other sports instructors at the camp who were better at tennis than her, but Kara only ever asked Lena to play.

They also spent many evenings in Kara’s cabin, watching movies and curled up under blankets, sharing bowls of popcorn, just the two of them. Those nights felt intimate to Lena, especially when Kara got sleepy and cuddled up closer to her and laying her head on Lena’s shoulder.

Hoping she was reading the signs correctly and believing that perhaps this was too good to be true, Lena had gently flirted with Kara over the course of the summer. They’d even shyly slow-danced together at the last staff night of the summer, Lena’s heart pounding hard in her chest the whole time, but nothing had come of it. Kara always backed off, as if she were afraid to take the final step. They’d ended the summer with a lingering hug and a promise to stay in touch, which they had, but it had left Lena aching for more. She very much wanted to find out where the longing looks and the chemistry she felt between them could end up.

During the nine months apart, Lena had gone on with her normal life as one of the four biochemistry research fellows at MIT. She was independently wealthy thanks to a large trust fund left for her by her father, which left Lena able to spend her summers teaching archery. She was also in training for the 2024 Olympics, spending hours every evening practicing in her long, spacious back garden.

Despite Lena’s busy life, Kara was never far from her thoughts. They sent texts to each other almost every day, and called each other a couple of times a month. Lena smiled every time she saw Kara’s name pop up on her phone screen.

She’d thought her crush would have faded a little after months of not seeing Kara in person, but she was proved wrong on their first day back at Housatonic Camp. Kara had spotted her, rushed over and picked her up, and swung her around while laughing delightedly. When she’d put Lena down, she’d wrapped her in the tightest hug Lena had ever had. Lena had been left breathless, and all her feelings came racing back as if they’d never been away, especially when Kara cupped one of Lena’s cheeks in her hand and kissed the other.

And now here they were, two days later, traipsing through the forest checking the boundary line on a very muggy day. Lena had nearly choked on her cereal when Kara had shown up in the staff mess looking like her ideal lesbian lumberjack; unbuttoned flannel shirt rolled up to her elbows over a green tank top, shorts, and wavy hair tumbling messily over her shoulders. Lena had dropped her spoon with a clang into her bowl, splashing milk everywhere, and there’d been no way she’d been able to say no.

So far, aside from Lena’s dive to the ground, their walk had been quite pleasant. They’d caught each other up properly about their last few months, and Lena had really enjoyed hearing Kara’s laughter again in person. It was beautiful country up here, and from the top of one of the hills, they’d stopped to take photos of the view and of each other.

Once she’d checked that her phone was undamaged from her trip to the ground, Lena set off after Kara again, pushing the offending tree branch aside. She found Kara standing in a clearing not too far ahead of her, staring up at the sky with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lena asked, brushing her palms on her shorts to try to get the worst of the mud off, before looking up at the grey sky herself. It certainly was a lot darker than when they’d set out, which was worrying.

“The weather’s being weird. It feels closer than ever, and I think the sky is…” Kara trailed off, turning around to look at Lena, doing a quick double-take when she spotted Lena’s scraped knees and the mud clinging to her clothes. “What the hell happened to you?!”

“You tried to decapitate me with a tree branch,” Lena replied dryly, waving her hand vaguely behind her at the tree.

“No I di- shit, Lena, you’re bleeding!”

“What? Oh,” Lena mumbled, looking over herself and spotting blood running down her left leg. “Well, damn. I didn’t bring any band-aids with me.”

“I think we should-” Kara said, cutting off her sentence just as the first raindrops started to fall through the trees and landed on her glasses. Kara took them off and lifted the hem of her shirt to wipe the rain off the lenses, exposing a sliver of defined abs. Usually, Lena would have been all too pleased for a glimpse, but she was distracted by the sudden deafening roll of thunder across the sky.

They both looked up simultaneously. The weather forecast had predicted a storm for tomorrow afternoon, but as the heavens opened in one of the heaviest downpours Lena had ever experienced, that didn’t seem to matter. The storm was here _now_. For a moment, neither of them did anything but laugh as the rain soaked them in seconds, sticking their clothes and hair to their skin.

They were both shocked out of their laughter when a huge bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, and Lena didn’t get to count many seconds before it was followed by another deep roll of thunder. _Fuck_.

“We need to find some shelter fast,” Kara shouted over the sound of the sky exploding, wiping the rain frantically off her forehead and her hair out of her face, “but we’re in the middle of the forest! We’ll never make it back to camp in time!”

Lena was frozen for a moment, desperately racking her brains, before she suddenly remembered a place she’d discovered last summer on a walk to clear her mind after one of her students had shot another one in the butt with an arrow. Luckily, it wasn’t far from where they were now. “I know somewhere,” she shouted back, waving at Kara. “Follow me!”

The next moment, they were both crashing through the woods, Lena in the lead, sliding in the mud as the rain turned the already wet ground into a bog. While racing through another clearing, Lena slipped on a slick rock, sprawling flat out on her stomach for the second time in ten minutes. As Kara tried to help her up, she fell too, landing hard on her ass. Hauling each other up as they both let out adrenaline-fueled laughs, Lena led them through the woods at a full run, ducking under underhanging branches and dodging smaller trees. Branches clawed at her forearms as Lena pushed past others, caring little for the mess they must be making of her skin. Lightning crackled across the sky again, the thunderclap coming closer than the last one.

A few minutes later, Lena spotted the small rock wall from her memories, at the end of which was-

“A cave! Lena, you’re a genius!”

The entrance had been partially obscured by overgrowth since last year, and Lena marveled at the fact that Kara had seen it at all through the driving rain and the creeping vegetation. Together they pulled vines off the entrance, and Lena stooped over, holding her hand out for Kara’s, to lead them through and up the rocky, short incline. Spiderwebs glued themselves to her face, and Lena brushed them off impatiently with her other hand as she felt her way into the cave.

It was a small space inside, enough room for a few people to sit, but not enough to stand. The main draw was that it was mostly dry. Lena crouched on the floor, breathing heavily after their run. There was just enough light to see through the dim cave. Kara looked briefly out of the entrance, ducking back when another bolt of lightning lit the sky. In the roof of the cave was a small hole that Lena hadn’t noticed last time, through which water was dripping steadily onto her head. She looked up at it grimly. _Typical_.

Kara followed her gaze up to the hole in the roof, then swung her backpack, which Lena had forgotten she had, to the floor. “Don’t worry,” Kara said seriously, roughly searching through it, “I have an umbrella.”

Lena looked over at her incredulously as Kara pulled out a rainbow polka dot umbrella, sat down cross-legged next to her, and opened it over their heads. A cartoon version of themselves sitting, soaking wet, on the floor of a cave with an umbrella over their heads flashed across her mind.

The ridiculousness of the image made her chuckle. Glancing at Kara, she saw that her shoulders were shaking in silent laughter, and when their eyes met, they both cracked up. The walls of the small cave rang with the sound of their levity, and Lena leaned up against Kara for support.

As their laughter subsided into hiccups, she relaxed against Kara. She was warm and comfortable, and damn it if Lena wasn’t going to take the golden opportunity to cuddle up to Kara when she had it. They sat together like that for a moment, Lena pressed against Kara’s side and Kara leaning her head on Lena’s, as the rain poured down at the entrance to the cave and the thunder rolled overhead. They were safe inside the cave, if not dry. Her shorts were stuck to her legs and her white shirt was definitely beyond saving, especially now that she was sitting on it.

Now that they weren’t running, the stinging in her left knee made itself known. Lena turned to Kara to ask if she had any band-aids in her bag, only to find Kara looking at her with a strange expression on her face.

“Kara? Are you alright?” she asked.

They were sitting so close together that there were only centimeters between their faces, and Lena’s breath caught in her throat. Kara’s eyes dropped to Lena’s lips, and then back up to meet Lena’s eyes. Electricity that had nothing to do with the storm seemed to hang in the air between them, and Lena felt her heart skip a beat as a soaring hope flared in her chest.

The moment stretched longer and Lena’s breath hitched as Kara gently touched her forehead to Lena’s. She could feel Kara’s breath on her lips. A flash of lightning outside lit the cave, and Kara pulled away from Lena, looking towards the entrance of the cave.

“S-some storm, huh?” she said in a high voice, clearing her throat and avoiding Lena’s eyes.

Before Lena could recapture the moment, it dissipated like smoke in the breeze as Kara twisted away from her and dragged the backpack towards her. She started to search through it one-handed, the other still holding the umbrella, and Lena swallowed her crushing disappointment. She watched Kara for a moment, her heart racing in her chest and her fingers drumming impatiently on her right knee.

The most hopeful part of Lena’s mind said that the look in Kara’s eyes had said that she was about to kiss her. Lena pressed a hand to her chest above her heart, as if that would help to calm her down, and let out a quiet sigh.

Out of the backpack, Kara pulled a fresh bottle of water and a thin hoody.

“Here,” she said, holding the hoody out to Lena with a sheepish smile on her face, before looking away again. “I don’t feel that cold, but you look like you need this.”

“Thank you,” Lena replied softly, taking it. It smelled like Kara’s detergent, the scent soft and sweet.

Kara smiled again, before she pulled the bag into her lap and dug through it again. She wished that Kara would look back at her, _notice_ the way that Lena was pining after her, see just _how much_ Lena would’ve liked it had their lips met, but Kara seemed to be determined not to look Lena’s way. Lena wished she’d been the one to close the distance between them; Kara had been _right there_ , and neither of them had taken the chance. She almost reached out towards Kara, but took hold of a handful of the hoody instead. She needed to change into it. They could talk later. Maybe. When they weren’t holed up in a cave under an umbrella, bedraggled and sore.

Too cold and wet to care much about her privacy, Lena pulled at the hem of her tank top. Kara was occupied with the backpack, and anyway, what was a little almost nudity between friends? Lena took a deep breath and straightened her back and shoulders. Holding the hoody between her knees, she carefully peeled her tank top off her body, her ponytail slapping her back wetly on the way back down. She balanced the tank top on her right calf, leaving her just in her bra and shorts while she found the bottom of the hoody. A movement to her left caught her attention; Kara had lost her grip on the umbrella slightly and caught it. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as they travelled up Lena’s unexpectedly bare torso, before she squeezed them shut. The corners of Lena’s mouth twitched up into a smile before she pulled the hoody over her head, enveloping her in dry warmth.

Even in the dim light of the cave, Lena had seen the pink tinge high on Kara’s cheeks.

_Interesting._

Lena decided to test the waters a little more.

“Do you mind if I have some of that water? I feel _parched_ ,” Lena said after a few moments of silence, deliberately pitching her voice low. Kara let out a squeak and held the water out, and Lena smirked.

_Definitely interesting._

She twisted the lid off and took a deep drink, before pulling her left knee up and trickling some water over the cut in her knee. It was ragged; she must’ve scraped it against the surface of a rock with it earlier, and she hissed a little as the water washed through it. Using the cleanest bit of her tank top she could find, she gently wiped around the cut before pouring more water on it. Once her knee was as clean as she could reasonably make it without a first aid kit, she balled her tank top up and tossed it in the direction of the bag.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

“I’ll live,” Lena replied quietly with a small smile. “I would’ve been better if you hadn’t tried to take me out with that tree branch, though. An assassination attempt wasn’t in the plans for today.”

Kara rolled her eyes and took the water bottle back when Lena offered it. Their individual reusable water bottles were hanging empty from Kara’s backpack, having been finished off a while ago.

“Are you hungry?” Kara asked suddenly, rooting through the backpack and pulling out two Milky Way bars, a bag of trail mix, an apple, and an orange. Lena took the apple with thanks and bit into it, taking the umbrella for a moment and watching as Kara peeled the Milky Way wrapper from the melting chocolate.

They ate in comfortable silence, Kara chivalrously taking the umbrella back; she held over their heads as the rain came through the hole in the roof heavier as the storm worsened. Lena felt through her deep pocket and pulled out her phone, grateful that she hadn’t lost it in either of her spills. It was a little damp, but otherwise seemed to be just fine. They were only about a half an hour walk away from the rock-climbing centre, and she’d thought they could call one of the other instructors to come and get them once the storm had calmed down a little. She sighed though when she saw that she had no service, and found a dry spot on the ground for her to put it down. Kara had no luck with her phone service either.

They were going to be stuck in the cave until the storm passed over.

She watched with interest as Kara pulled out a few band-aids from the bottom of the backpack, battered but with unbroken seals. Lena gladly took the largest of them and spread it over her knee while Kara pulled more snacks out of the bag, along with a thin picnic blanket which she threw one-handed over Lena’s legs.

“Have you got anything for us to do in that carpet bag of yours, Mary Poppins?” Lena asked, eyeing it with amusement while she settled the blanket over both of them.

“Ummmm…” Kara rooted through it a little more and came up with a deck of cards. “I can’t promise that all of the cards are in here, but if they aren’t, it should make for a pretty interesting game of… whatever you know how to play.”

Lena took the pack from Kara and spread the cards out on the blanket across her lap. She quickly sorted them into piles of suits. All of the cards were there, so Lena shuffled them with practiced fingers.

“What do you know how to play?” she asked Kara.

“Not a lot, to be honest. My sister is the card shark, not me.”

“Blackjack?”

Kara frowned for a moment before her face cleared. “Is that the one where you have to add the cards up to a value of twenty-one?”

“More or less, yeah.”

Lena dealt them out, and they used a large bag of Skittles that Kara had in her backpack to make bets on the hands that they had, pouring them carefully into piles on the blanket. Lena turned her phone’s flashlight on so that they could see better, and Kara had a lot of music stored on her phone; with a smile, she created a playlist called Cave Jams for them to listen to. The acoustics of the cave were apparently good, according to Kara, and they played for a while, eating the snacks and playing hand after hand of Blackjack.

It was cozy, and despite her knee aching and the fact that they were trapped in a cave in the middle of a thunder and lightning storm, Lena was having a great time. It wasn’t how she’d thought her day was going to go, but she wasn’t going to complain about it either, not when she was pressed against the woman who had occupied her daydreams for the past year.

Watching Kara’s facial expressions as she tried to psych Lena out over her hands of cards was entertaining, and they both found themselves laughing over their predicament as the time passed.

They did what they could to keep themselves warm, and stayed sitting side by side. It was easier to share the blanket that way, as well as share their body heat. Lena’s shorts dried fairly quickly, and thanks to Kara’s hoody, she wasn’t cold because of her wet clothes. Kara, on the other hand, was shivering occasionally. The air was warm, but the damp clothes on her skin weren’t helping her to warm up. Neither of them were really at risk of exposure, so Lena wasn’t too worried.

It crossed her mind that she could give Kara her hoody back, let her wear it for a while. It didn’t make sense for Kara to continue sitting in wet clothes when she didn’t have to. Lena was warm and dry already, and she wanted Kara to warm up as well. It would mean that Lena would be sitting here in just her bra and her shorts, though. Lena smothered a laugh as she remembered the way Kara’s eyes had widened earlier.

“What’s funny?” Kara asked, shifting the umbrella from one hand to another to give her right arm a rest.

“I was just thinking that I feel warm and dry now, but you’re still sitting there in wet clothes.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Kara replied in a tone that sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than Lena.

Lena gave her a sideways look. “Kara, I can see you shivering. You should wear the hoody for a while, because your clothes don’t seem to be drying very quickly,” she said, reaching between them and pinching the thick flannel shirt between her fingers. It was still very damp, proving her point. “Besides, it’s July and not exactly cold in this cave,” she pointed out.

Kara swallowed, and Lena saw the way that her eyes dipped briefly to Lena’s torso and back up again. “But then you’ll… be… you’ll have nothing dry to wear yourself.”

Lena shrugged, although she felt herself blush a little. “You’ve already seen me in my bra. If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can just pull the blanket up to cover myself a bit more. But you should definitely try to get as dry as you can. We don’t know how long this storm is going to last or when we’ll be able to get out of here.”

It was a fair point, and Lena could see the way Kara was weighing it up against her chivalrous nature.

“Kara, please. You shouldn’t be sitting here cold when you don’t have to be. You could make yourself ill.”

Finally, Kara nodded. “Alright, okay,” she croaked. “Thank you. I’ll shut my eyes while you… take it off.”

“You don’t have to. I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?”

Lena smiled softly. “No.”

Kara smiled then, too. “Okay. As long as you’re sure.”

Lena raised an eyebrow slightly, before pulling the hoody off herself and laying it on her lap. It wasn’t cold, but the change in temperature caused goosebumps to ripple across her skin. She took hold of the umbrella so that Kara could take off her own shirt and tank top. Lena found herself wishing that they could both just stay in their underwear, especially when Kara’s flannel shirt hit the floor and she was confronted with Kara’s flexed bicep just inches from her face.

Lena hoped that the water wasn’t all gone, because she was suddenly very thirsty.

The tank top joined the shirt, and Kara pulled the hoody over her head. She let out an immediate sigh of relief that made both of them laugh, even if Lena’s mouth felt very dry

“Thanks Lena. That’s actually much better. I didn’t realize how chilly my clothes really were.”

“It’s alright,” Lena replied, nudging Kara with her shoulder briefly. “I just wish I’d thought to bring one of my own. If I’d known the storm was today, I would’ve brought one. Or insisted we saved this walk for the day after.”

“But then we wouldn’t have had this adventure,” Kara protested with a smile.

“That’s true.”

They both looked towards the entrance, where the rain was still falling. They’d probably been in the cave for close to an hour and a half, and Lena hadn’t heard any thunder in a while, nor seen any lightning flashes. It was probably better to stay put for a while though, at least until the rain eased off. It still seemed quite heavy, and it would take them a while to walk back to the camp.

Lena pulled a handful of the blanket up and held it over her chest. She still had the umbrella in her other hand, and after a moment, she felt Kara sit up straight beside her.

“Let’s see if we can’t get more comfortable,” Kara said, leaning across Lena and picking up her phone. She shone the light around the cave, as if she was looking for something. “My back’s starting to hurt, sitting like this for so long… _Aha!_ ” she exclaimed, louder than before and making Lena jump. “There’s a little bit more space over there. I think I can lean up against the wall, and if you come too we can… uh. You can lean back against me, not against the wall which is probably all dirty and stuff, and I can keep you warm. I think we’ll be able to leave the umbrella where it is. If we angle it right, it’ll stop the rain from hitting us.”

Lena peered around to where Kara was shining the light. It did look like it would be manageable. “Sure, okay. Let’s give that a try.”

Kara grinned at her before she shuffled backwards in some sort of crab motion that made Lena laugh. She wasn’t very far away, but Lena could see straight away that it would work. She gathered the blanket up in a ball on her lap, tucking a small part into her waistband so that she wouldn’t drop it. She shuffled backwards herself, picking up Kara’s phone and leaving the umbrella on the ground, angled away from them. The rain bounced off it and towards the wall on the other side, leaving where they’d be sitting dry.

When Lena felt her hand hit the bare skin of Kara’s leg, she froze. Suddenly, Kara’s words sunk in when they hadn’t before. Kara wanted Lena to lean back against her, while she wasn’t wearing anything on top other than her bra. Lena swallowed hard, and turned to look behind her. Kara was making herself comfortable against the wall and the floor, and Lena heard her groan of relief once her back had a little more support. Once she was settled, Kara beckoned her.

“Come on, Lena. This is much more comfortable!” She opened her arms and made a space for Lena between her legs, and Lena found herself wishing for the water again. Doing as instructed, she moved backwards until her back was pressed up against Kara’s chest. She felt Kara move behind her while Lena pulled the blanket up around herself again, and then two warm arms snaked around her waist, helping to keep her in place.

Her first thought was that yes, this helped her back feel better too. Her second, and much stronger thought, was that she was now enveloped by Kara and it was probably the best feeling she’d ever had, _ever_. She heard Kara give a soft sigh behind her, and something inside Lena gave way; she decided to let herself have something, for once.

She stretched luxuriously against Kara, then snuggled back against her as best as she could, holding the blanket up high on her chest, and leaning her head back on Kara’s shoulder. She felt warmth wash over her, and she let out a deep sigh of her own. Kara’s arms tightened around her waist a little, as if Kara wanted to hug Lena as close to her as she could.

“Better?”

“Mm. Much,” Lena replied quietly.

They sat there in silence for several long, long minutes as they settled, the rain still pouring down outside. If Lena ignored the spiders on the ceiling, the mud all over them, her shredded knee, and the fact they had no food and barely any water, this could actually be romantic. They probably both looked like hell, and yet…

As soon as the word _romantic_ crossed her mind, Lena felt herself flush. Now that she’d thought it, being caught in a storm and sheltering together with Kara actually _was_ romantic. Here she was, after all, curled up in the arms of the woman she’d been crushing on for a year, wearing almost nothing. And okay, obviously it would be better on a sofa and not the floor of a cave, but Lena wasn’t cursing the circumstances that had brought them here.

All of a sudden, it seemed like she could feel every fiber of Kara’s hoody against her skin. She closed her eyes and just let herself _feel_. Kara breathing against her back. Kara’s thumb slowly caressing the skin just above the crook of her elbow. Kara giving a content little sigh and cuddling Lena closer to her, almost as if she were Kara’s own personal teddy bear. Kara’s music was playing quietly in the background, providing a soundtrack to this moment in their lives. As the storm started to move away, the sound of the rain lessened from a dull roar to an almost muffled sound, making it seem like their little cave was the only space in the world. It made Lena feel cozy and warm.

Kara’s closeness, on the other hand, was making her feel warm in another way. Every tiny movement Kara made sent tingles across Lena’s skin. Lena could feel Kara’s breath on the side of her neck. Lena kept her eyes closed, but her fingers tightened in the blanket she was holding to her chest.

A few moments passed where neither of them moved.

A quiet piece of piano music played from Kara’s phone.

Kara’s hand spread above Lena’s elbow, bolder than before, her fingertips slowly trailing Lena’s skin.

A sigh against Lena’s hair.

Lena turned in Kara’s hold, moving so that her legs draped over Kara’s thigh instead, and after a moment’s hesitation, curled up in Kara’s arms, leaning against her chest. Her face was dangerously close to Kara’s neck now. Lena’s heart was racing in her chest again, and her breath caught in her throat when Kara’s touch on her arm sent shivers skittering down her spine. She shivered in Kara’s arms.

Kara shifted a little. “Are you cold?” she murmured.

Lena held her breath for a moment, before letting go of the blanket and letting her hand gently rest on the other side of Kara’s neck. “No.” She traced the length of Kara’s jaw with her thumb. “No, I’m not cold at all,” she said softly, moving until her fingertips touched the corner of Kara’s mouth. Her lips parted at Lena’s touch, and Lena felt Kara’s hand still on her arm.

When Lena brushed her lips against the side of Kara’s neck, she felt Kara’s breath hitch. Kara’s left arm tightened around her, drawing them even closer together. Her other hand slid up until it was resting on Lena’s shoulder, warm and heavy. Lena kept nosing along Kara’s jaw until she reached her ear.

“Don’t you dare pull away from me again, Kara Danvers,” Lena whispered against the shell of Kara’s ear, and Kara gripped Lena’s hip with a breathless utterance of her name. Lena could feel that Kara’s hands were shaking slightly, and she smiled against Kara’s skin. They were on the same page.

Lena turned Kara’s face towards her until their mouths were only millimeters apart, their noses brushing and Lena’s fingers tangling in Kara’s hair.

“I see the way you look at me,” Lena said softly, the movement bringing them infinitesimally closer. “I feel you tremble whenever you hold me. I can feel your pulse racing under my fingers. Do you want this as much as I do?” she asked, pressing a kiss against the corner of Kara’s mouth and laying her heart bare for Kara to take.

Kara closed the distance between them with a gentleness that Lena didn’t expect after her teasing. Kara’s hand slid up from her shoulder to cradle Lena’s face, and when their lips finally met, Lena almost sighed in relief and happiness before she melted into it. Kara kissed her again, and again, passion in her lips and tenderness in her fingers as her thumbs brushed Lena’s cheekbone.

The warm wet of Kara’s mouth on hers drove Lena to press herself as close to Kara as she could. When Kara’s tongue traced her bottom lip before Lena let her in, Lena let out a guttural moan that would’ve been embarrassing if Kara hadn’t made a similar sound, as if Lena was the best thing Kara had ever tasted. Kara kissed Lena with an attentive, loving devotion that set Lena’s body burning with want from the inside out, heat crackling between them as their kisses deepened.

Lena curled one hand around the back of Kara’s neck and slid the other under the hoody and up onto Kara’s back, pulling Kara closer. The thought that it was only the strength of Kara’s arms and abs that were keeping them upright at this point flashed through Lena’s mind, and she groaned into Kara’s mouth, her nails digging into the back of Kara’s neck. Kara nipped gently at Lena’s bottom lip before she soothed it with her tongue, pressing another warm kiss to her mouth once more before she pulled back enough for them both to catch their breath.

Kara cupped Lena’s face in her hand once more, the affection clear in her eyes as she looked down at Lena. When Kara kissed the tip of her nose before brushing her lips against Lena’s once more, Lena felt warmth radiate from her chest. The roots of the crush she had on Kara began to blossom into something more as Kara gathered Lena against her and held her tightly, like she was precious, like she’d always been precious. Like Kara couldn’t believe that she had finally Lena in her arms, and never wanted to let her go.

Lena never wanted Kara to let her go. She curled against Kara’s chest, bringing her knees up and smiling as Kara pressed her nose and mouth into Lena’s hair.

“The answer is yes,” Kara said, her voice muffled, before she drew back enough to look into Lena’s eyes. “Yes, I want this as badly as you do. I want _you_ , and these lips, and this heart,” Kara whispered, her hand resting on Lena’s chest above her heart, “because you’ve had mine ever since we slow-danced last summer.”

Lena craned up and gave Kara another slow, sensual kiss that left them both clutching at each other, Lena’s forehead resting against Kara’s cheek. “You’ve had mine ever since you asked me directions to Sherwood Forest.”

“Hey, I was proud of that joke,” Kara replied with a grin, tucking Lena’s head under her chin and settling her arms around her waist again. “You looked so… so _cool_ and in control with your bow. I’d happily let you shoot an apple off my head.”

“I’m not going to shoot an apple off your head, Kara.”

“Aw, why not?”

Lena rolled her eyes good-naturedly, looping some of Kara’s hair around her fingers. “Your smile is distracting. I might miss and shoot Morgan Edge in the butt.”

Kara’s laughter spilled out of her and Lena smiled. “But your practice arrows aren’t that sharp, I poked one once. But could you actually hit the apple-”

“Yes, I definitely could. I’m still not going to.”

“Spoilsport.”

“I don’t want to get banned from the sport. I’d like to actually get to the Olympics one day, you know.”

“You will,” Kara replied, her voice full of a confidence that had Lena flushing with pleasure. “You’re _amazing_. Watching you shoot is so exciting and… intense. And I’d…” Kara reddened too before she straightened her shoulders. “Perhaps I could be there, cheering for you.”

Lena hooked a finger in the neck of Kara’s hoody. “They’re going to be in Paris, you know.”

“Romantic. I’ll even dress like Maid Marian if you want.”

At that, Lena burst out laughing. “I think that’s the best offer I’ve had all year.”

Kara raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh? Have I got competition for your heart?”

Lena pulled Kara forward by the neck of the hoody, tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow. “You know what, I think we’d better kiss again. You don’t seem to have got the message yet that you’re the only one I want.”

They gazed at each other for a moment before they broke into identical, bright smiles, and Lena pulled Kara forward the rest of the way until their lips met once more.

The storm continued for another half an hour, which they spent trading kisses and reaffirming their feelings for each other like love-struck teenagers. When the rain finally stopped and they emerged from the cave into the warm afternoon sunlight, they stretched their bodies out as best as they could and laughed at the state of each other. They were both covered in dried mud, Lena’s face streaked with it and her arms scratched from the trees she’d pushed through. Kara’s thin shorts were torn and her hair was a bird’s nest, both from the rain and from Lena’s fingers tangling in it repeatedly.

Kara gave Lena the hoody again and pulled her flannel shirt back on, grimacing at the cold dampness of it as it stuck to her skin. Putting all their belongings back into the backpack, including both of their now-dead phones, they walked hand in hand in wet shoes all the way back to Housatonic Camp. It was dinnertime by the time they arrived, their appearances earning them shocked looks from the other staff members as they sat down to eat in the mess. Kara blithely announced that the perimeter of the camp was fine, before they made their way back to their cabins to shower.

Kara insisted on walking Lena to her front door like a gentlewoman, before giving her a thorough goodnight kiss on the porch.

The hot shower that Lena had that evening was one of the most welcome she’d ever had. She scrubbed herself carefully all over, cleaning out her cuts and washing the mud and leaves out of her hair. She pulled on her favorite pajamas, picked out one of the books she’d brought with her, and settled on the sofa to read. Over and over again, she found herself re-reading the same sentence as her mind was distracted by the thought of seeing Kara again. By the thought of being kissed by her again, by being wanted, by being held like she was the only thing that mattered.

And when Kara came back over two hours later, knocking shyly at her door with a bunch of freshly picked flowers and a bottle of wine, Lena let her in. Once the flowers were in water, Lena led Kara slowly to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them, before closing the door on the world. Afterward, warm, happy and affectionate, they curled up together on the bed as the sweat cooled on their skin, Kara weaving Lena’s wild dark hair between her fingers and Lena smiling into Kara’s collarbone.

Later, as they watched Disney’s _Robin Hood_ on the sofa, fingers tangled under the blanket and sharing a bowl of popcorn, Lena couldn’t help but feel like the storm had dealt her the best hand today.

Lena was sure that this was going to be the best summer ever. She smiled happily when Kara shuffled over to wrap her arm around Lena’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. Perhaps, she thought hopefully as Kara cradled her face and gave her a soft, soulful kiss, this was the start of something truly special.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Happy SuperCorp Sunday!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/melui-the-ravenclaw) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Melui_Ravenclaw) if you'd like to come and say hello :)


End file.
